


two neat divots

by estherroberts



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, light spoilers for s2e8 as well, picks up right after s1e8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: jenna learns to fly
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	two neat divots

**Author's Note:**

> "just go at your own pace  
> as you slip and tumble down from grace  
> we’re safe in one anothers’ company  
> i need you just as much as you need me"
> 
> \- dead & born & grown by the staves

nadja and jenna rush inside the house, flapping wildly and hissing. once they’re safely out of the sun’s early rays, they transform, and quickly rip off their bike helmets. they catch sight of each other’s singed hair and exhausted expressions and collapse against the walls, laughing. 

“oh, jenna,” nadja says, turning to take jenna’s face gently in her hands, “my stupid darling baby, that was a wonderful suggestion. but it was also shit.” 

jenna blushes, either from the contact or the embarrassment. or maybe both. “i’m sorry. i really thought it would work.” her eyes widen, the gravity of her mistake is actually sinking in. “i actually thought it would work! and we could have been _killed_! holy shit. i’m so sorry. i’m so sorry—”

nadja holds a finger to jenna’s lips. it’s sweet, the concern in her eyes. “it’s okay, baby. we are very hard to kill.”

jenna’s expression relaxes a bit, but the crease between her brows hasn’t melted. 

nadja kisses her right on that crease. “it was a beautiful sunrise.” she can feel the shiver that runs through jenna, so she pulls back to look at her again. 

she _did_ say she was a virgin. that explains the shivers, sure, but nadja is starting to realize that no one has ever really seen jenna. no one has ever held her face like this or run fingers gently through her hair, and no one has ever thought of her as worth anything. 

“nadja…” jenna meets her eyes. “if i don’t ever get to see another one… i’m glad the last sunrise i ever saw was with you.” 

well, that does it. it surprises nadja, really, how much she wants jenna right now. jenna’s new fangs rest on perfect lips, and a thin strand of hair dangles past her face. the light is dim, but nadja can still see jenna’s tentative smile. nadja aches. she moves closer, slowly, tucks that stray hair behind jenna’s ear, and kisses her. 

jenna makes a sound of surprise, and then, slowly at first, leans into the kiss and responds in kind. her hands flutter and clutch onto nadja. 

nadja pulls jenna closer. she stays with the kiss but her hands move, easing off jenna’s jacket, slipping under the collar of her shirt and onto her neck. she finds the place on jenna’s skin with two neat divots, scars she’ll keep for the rest of her immortal life even with supernatural healing. they’re tender now, though, and nadja knows this, so her fingers trace over them lightly before pressing down. 

jenna gasps, but the sound is small, and she doesn’t move away. instead, her kisses grow more enthusiastic. 

nadja slides under jenna’s skirt with her other hand and draws larger and larger circles on the inside of her thigh. she presses harder on her neck, too, kisses her more intensely and slides forward to fit herself between jenna’s legs. she finally breaks away from the kiss, but for a moment, and only to pull off jenna’s bloodstained shirt. 

jenna’s hands skitter down the soft velvet of nadja’s sleeves. they dance across her back, the edge of her collar, and finally drop at her sides. she pulls back and lowers her head. 

nadja sits back herself and tilts jenna’s chin back up with a finger. “what is it? what is wrong, my jenna?” 

“i’m sorry, i—” she chuckles, still not meeting nadja’s eyes. “i don’t know how to take off your clothes.” 

“oh, it’s very easy, you just—” nadja releases her and starts undoing the hooks on her coat before looking back up at jenna. “what?” 

jenna shakes her head. her fingers twitch toward her shirt. her expression is hard to read, but nadja can sense it anyway: she’s overwhelmed.

“oh, so it’s not the dress?” 

jenna yanks the shirt back and holds it to her chest. nadja knows if she wasn’t watching her so closely, jenna would disappear. “i can’t help feeling like... like i can’t just sit here and let you undress me and kiss me and touch me and not, you know, at least try to do something for you, because that’s not fair, right?” 

“you think i don’t want to fuck you?” 

“no, i mean, it’s not that, it’s just, maybe you do but maybe you— i don’t know! i just feel selfish. for wanting that, for wanting you.” her arms wrap even tighter across her chest. 

“jenna. jenna. listen to me. it is not selfish to want a good orgasm. yes?” 

“yes?” 

“okay. good. i tell you this because you need to know it, yes, but also so you know that if i want you to fuck me i will tell you. you will know it. and so will everyone in this bloody fucking house. okay?” 

she nods, and nadja can see the hint of a smile on her lips. 

“now,” nadja wriggles out of her coat and tosses it to the side. “let me see you.”

jenna sets her shirt to the side. she looks back up at nadja, who nods, and then she sits up straight.

nadja looks at her, meeting her eyes at first and then letting her gaze slide down. she wants jenna to know just how much she appreciates the view. 

in spite of that gaze, or perhaps emboldened by it, jenna reaches back and unhooks her bra. it slides off her shoulders easily and she tosses it next to her shirt. she sits up even straighter and looks back at nadja, smiling. 

she’s blushing, too, and it’s the sight of that new confidence, and well, okay, also her breasts, that pushes nadja forward. she grabs her coat, folds it, and in one motion, guides jenna to the floor, tucking her coat under her head as a pillow. nadja curls her fingers on the band of jenna’s skirt and under the edge of her underwear. she glances up for permission to take both off and jenna nods. 

nadja almost gets stuck staring at her again, because even lying on the dusty attic floor, jenna is beautiful. she grants herself just a second longer to drink in the sight of her, and realizes she’s beaming. 

jenna looks at her, and seeing the expression, mirrors it. she bites her lip, and punctures it with her new fangs. “oh, gosh—” she laughs, with blood running down her chin. 

nadja laughs too, laying down on top of her to gently wipe it off. “does it hurt?” 

“just my pride,” jenna tells her, and giggles again. “sorry, i knew that would happen! it happened before... i just...think i was trying to be sexy.”

“darling, you are sexy.” 

“uh. sure.” 

nadja runs her fingers through jenna’s hair and leans down to kiss her collarbone. she drags her own fangs in a long line up and down jenna’s neck, careful not to break skin, and takes pride in every twitch that that elicits. “oh, you don’t believe me?” 

“not really?” jenna responds, but nadja can see the challenge in her eyes. 

she takes jenna’s hand in hers, guiding her fingertips all the way up her thigh so she can feel exactly how wet she is. “that’s all for you, baby.” 

“oh.” jenna swallows. she drops her hand to her hip and it curls into a fist. 

nadja is certain she wouldn’t need her supernatural senses to hear how quickly and how loudly jenna’s heart is beating now. the desire in her eyes has grown, too. nadja traces an idle line up the middle of her chest, dragging her finger around and across each of her nipples. 

“please?” 

“please, what?” she follows the pattern with her finger a second time, and then reverses it. 

“please, nadja... i want.. you.” 

nadja pushes jenna’s thighs apart and pulls her closer. she buries her face between her legs, letting her tongue do most of the work. each shiver, each moan, really, any positive reaction from jenna only pushes her faster. she tastes as good as the day nadja turned her.

at first, jenna runs her fingers through nadja’s hair, gently encouraging her. but as nadja quickens her pace, jenna’s hands start to shake and she gives up, fingers curling into white knuckled fists at her sides. 

noticing this, nadja smiles. she moves upward, only fractionally, shifting so she can suck jenna’s clit. she slides a finger inside her, and another, and builds her way up to a steady rhythm. jenna squeaks. nadja would laugh at the sound if she wasn’t so focused, but instead it only motivates her to hear it again. 

the truth is, nadja doesn’t even notice when jenna lifts off the ground. she just levitates right along with her. it’s only after a few moments that it hits her. she stops. “jenna. jenna, you’re flying.” 

jenna looks at her. she looks at the ground. her eyes widen and they both fall with a crash. 

nadja laughs, crawling over to her. “are you alright?” 

“can we do that again? holy shit.” jenna’s grinning. she stands up and dusts herself off. “i can’t believe i can fly. i can fly. oh, wow.” she hovers herself a few inches off the ground and giggles. “wow.” 

nadja grabs her mid-air and kisses her, lips, cheeks, nose, chest, anywhere she can reach. “i am so proud of you!!” 

jenna blushes, laughing at the onslaught of kisses and lifts them both higher off the ground. “remember earlier, how i was like ‘this is the best night of my life?’ well. it got better. ho-lee-shit.”

nadja can’t keep the grin off her face or the pride out of her eyes. she doesn’t know if it’s the best night of her _life_ (after all, she’s had a long one) but she knows it’s one she won’t ever forget. still levitating, she kisses jenna again, tipping her backward so she’s on top, then follows a slow trail of kisses down back to her clit again. with jenna’s nodded permission, she resumes. 

this time she starts out slow, even though her excitement threatens to get the better of her. she takes her time, explores every inch carefully, and only adds the slightest scrape of her fangs when she knows it’ll get the reaction she wants. 

“ _nadja_...”

hearing her name like that sends a shudder through her. “yes?” 

“nadja... can you— can you please... do it how— with the fingers— from before?” 

jenna doesn’t have to ask twice. nadja complies immediately, reaching her previous speed within seconds and surpassing it. once she finds a rhythm that works, she maintains it, sucking harder and curling her fingers toward jenna’s g-spot with every thrust. 

she feels the orgasm building before she hears it. she doesn’t change anything, keeps her pace, stays with the motion, waiting, listening. jenna’s moans grow louder, her breaths in between shorter. and nadja is inordinately pleased when jenna screams her name as she comes. 

nadja slows to a stop. she licks her fingers and lowers them both to the floor, shifting their position as she does.

jenna rests on nadja’s chest, kissing where she can reach or drawing lines along her skin. she shakes, the aftereffects still shuddering through her. “thank you,” she whispers when she has her breath back. 

“no, darling, thank you.”

it’s been silent for a few moments, but it’s nice. comfortable. jenna props herself up to look at nadja. “hey.” 

“yes?” 

“can i go down on you?” 

the words sent a jolt through nadja. she’s definitely still turned on, and can’t deny how much she would appreciate that. but she’s careful. “are you certain this is what you want?”

“yes. it’s not, like... i don’t feel like i have to.” 

“good!” 

“thanks. i don’t feel like i’m repaying you, either, but i do want you to know how grateful i am for literally everything you’ve given me, it’s just.” she smiles. “you’re just... so incredible. and so beautiful, and, so funny, and i’m _really_ attracted to you, and i don’t know if i’ll be any good, but i want to.” 

nadja smiles too. “yes. yes, of course you can.” her voice is steady, but she knows she’s only barely able to contain her excitement. “you know,” she says, hiking up her skirt as jenna moves between her legs, “laszlo hasn’t done this since 1925.” 

jenna stops, and looks up at nadja. “what.” it’s not a question, the word just falls out of her mouth and hits the floor. “he WHAT.” 

“honestly, jenna, it isn’t that—”

“nadja, don’t— it is, okay, it is important, it is a big deal.” she wiggles back up to meet her eyes. “what the FUCK. i just— you _just_ gave me this whole speech about not being afraid to ask for what i want, which is a great skill and i promise you i’ll work on it, but don’t you think... you’re being just a little... 1925? really?” 

“yes.” 

“i’m gonna kill him. i am going to FUCKING kill him. i mean i’m not, i don’t think i could take him but i can totally fuck with him. nadja. please. will you let me do that for you?” 

nadja laughs. “darling...” 

“i’m sorry, i just don’t understand how you’re still married.” jenna covers her mouth and her eyes widen. “sorry. i don’t wanna judge. it’s just... you deserve better, okay? even, like, better than what _i_ can give you, but if you still want me to, i—”

nadja kisses her. she doesn’t want to admit that she’s being hypocritical, but she is. if she wants to inspire a young new vampire to advocate for herself, it’s only right if she holds herself to a higher standard. and her husband, damn him. when jenna stops for a breath, nadja presses her forehead to hers. “i still want you. and…” she hesitates. “and i will ask him soon.” 

“good. now, will you show me how to take off your dress?”

nadja laughs. “yes.” she sits up and spins around so that her back is to jenna. “there is a row of clasps, there—” 

“i see them.” 

it’s quiet and still as she undoes each hook. the ache of desire hasn’t left nadja, and she can feel it from jenna, too. when the dress falls forward, nadja rushes to pull it off, and spins around to face jenna once again. 

“woah. a real corset, huh?”

nadja nods. “i have found them to be quite comfortable. there is something about the pressure that these…what are they called? brasseries? cannot match.” 

“bras.” 

“ugly name.” 

“sure.” 

jenna’s eyes do linger for a moment on nadja’s chest, but they don’t rest there. she undoes the knot at the bottom and makes quick work of loosening the corset the rest of the way. she pulls off the chemise underneath and stares. 

“do you like what you see?”

“um.” jenna blushes. “gosh. yes. you are _so_ beautiful.” 

nadja lays back slowly, meeting jenna’s eyes when she spreads her legs. jenna’s blush deepens but she moves between them quickly. 

jenna, for all of her effort to lower nadja’s expectations, is amazing. she’s enthusiastic but attentive, balancing the eagerness of her exploration with a careful attention to the things that make nadja squirm. occasionally, nadja whispers, “a little to the left,” or, “would you do that again,” but her directions barely leave her lips before jenna follows them. it isn’t long before she loses the ability to give any directions at all. nadja gasps, clutching onto jenna. her back arches. but the sensations threaten to overwhelm her, and a strange vulnerability creeps in at the back of her mind. she says, “kiss me,” and tugs on jenna’s shoulders. 

jenna slides back up to her face and kisses her with the same enthusiasm she had before, her dedication absolutely unbroken. nadja wraps her arms and legs around her, holding her tight. she kisses her back harder and that nagging vulnerability fades away. she feels safe, with jenna here on her chest, but still so full of wanting, that her hips thrust up into jenna’s without conscious thought. 

jenna, always attentive, responds in kind. they cling to each other. nadja drags her nails down jenna’s back as jenna’s fingers reach her neck, her collarbone, her nipples. the friction is exactly what nadja needs. she can tell, too, from the intensity of jenna’s thrusts and from each of her tiniest of sounds that it’s doing something for her too. 

a microshift in jenna’s angle makes nadja cry out. jenna stops, holds her down by the shoulders, and meets her eyes, grinning. nadja shakes with anticipation. jenna starts up again and stays there, riding her at that exact angle, until the pressure building in nadja crashes over her and she comes, hard. jenna is only seconds behind her and collapses on top of her, catching her breath. 

“wow.” 

nadja can only nod. she wraps her arms around jenna and holds her. she could fall asleep like this. her coffin is two flights down anyway and the guest ones are even further away. would it be so bad to sleep horizontally tonight? she’s not sure she has much choice anyway, as her eyes keep fluttering closed. she squeezes jenna closer and kisses the top of her head. “not gonna make it back to the coffins, sorry, jenna. let’s just sleep here.” 

“wait. we sleep in COFFINS?”

**Author's Note:**

> dark shoutout to everyone who helped me with this fic, even those of you who just listened to me complain, you are all lifesavers. thank you in particular to quin, quinn, mo and alex for your edits and suggestions, yash and arista for helping me through a breakdown about it, sarah for being sarah, and everyone else i know (but esp) violet, lizzie and eli for letting me chatter about it nonstop! love you all so much <3
> 
> this was my first time ever writing smut so thank you to you, the reader, as well for sticking with me!


End file.
